


And it Read: 'My idiot'

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Twist at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been together for almost a year now, just another six days before they'd reach the milestone. Which was why it was especially painful when John thought about what Sherlock. Sherlock was leaving him; he knew it. Sherlock had been hanging out more and more with another man. And the thought that Sherlock had formed a deep connection with someone else felt like a cold knife plunged into his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it Read: 'My idiot'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for liebling
> 
> Prompt: Sherlock is cheating on John, John finds out and is depressed. (feel free to add twists)
> 
> Goal: 500 words  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my words

     They’d been together for almost a year now, just another six days before they'd reach the milestone. Which was why it was especially painful when John thought about what Sherlock. Becoming cold and distant, treating him almost like Lestrade. Sherlock was leaving him; he knew it. Sherlock had been hanging out more and more with another man. The thought that Sherlock had formed a deep connection with someone else felt like a cold knife plunged into his chest.

     That was the thing, Sherlock could only love if he formed a deep connection, and so far in life, John was the only one he had found that with, until he met Aaron. Aaron was tall like Sherlock, just a few centimeters shorter. He was a CEO of some charity for the homeless, which is probably how Sherlock met him; through his network. Aaron had a light gold tan, barely there from his time spent on holiday at the beach. He had chocolate brown hair that was trimmed into a style that looked professional, and required minimal work to make ready for public view. In short terms; he was gorgeous. Sherlock had been going out to meet Aaron almost every day for the past week, and he would never tell John where. The most he’d ever gotten out of the man was, “We went out and had lunch.”

     John, being ever the soldier, was the suffer in silence type. He kept abiding his time by making up excuses for not having to talk to Sherlock. He wanted to delay the pain of having Sherlock tell him that he was bored with him; that he found someone better, and more _interesting_. What really stung was the ring that sat in John’s pocket 24/7 since he couldn’t risk Sherlock finding it. He’d thought about it for a long time, and a month before, he bought a ring to propose on their anniversary.

     Still, with the reservations made, John decided to go to dinner anyways, and confront him about it then. So going through the motions, John got dressed up in his suit, and took a taxi to the Italian restaurant, the fancy one this time. John hadn’t seen Sherlock for the past two days, so he hoped the man at least bothered to show up, or else he was going to feel like a proper idiot, not to mention have his heart shatter.

     At precisely 6:30 pm, Sherlock walked through the door, dressed in his nice suit, his hair combed back and tamed for once. He looked brilliant; like he could melt women with just a look. Sherlock smiled as he spotted John, and he began to walk over. John’s smile soon dropped however, when he saw Aaron walking behind Sherlock. John struggled to get his breathing back in order and waited for Sherlock to sit down.

“Sherlock, I can’t.”

        "What are you talking about, John?"

  
 John looked at him in disbelief. Could this genius really not know what was wrong? Could he really see no problem?

“I won’t be second to him Sherlock.” He said as he glanced over at Aaron who was chatting with the maître d.  A look of confusion passed on Sherlock’s face before clarity and amusement took over.

        “John, you idiot. He’s a family friend. He planned our engagement party.”

John was starting to feel angry at being lied to.

“Sherlock, we’re not even engaged; I wasn’t planning to still propose since you’ve been cheating! Or did you think me pathetic enough that I would? Just stop lying, Sherlock. Tell me the truth.”

     Sherlock reached inside his coat to the left pocket. Pulling out a small black box, Sherlock opened it and set it on the table in front of John. Inside lay a simple-silver band with an infinity symbol carved along the outside. Taking the ring out of the box, John looked at the inscription inside. _My idiot_ was carved on one side, and on the other was _SH & JW. _John smiled and pulled out the red box from his right pocket. Pulling out the ring, he handed it to Sherlock, who studied it carefully for a moment. Another simple-silver band, but the inscriptions were different. On this ring was _JW & SH, _and on the other side were the words, _My Genius_.

     It was that moment that the table next to them that had been reserved was filled by all their friends; Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, even Sally and Anderson. After seeing all the people, John’s suspicions were finally put to rest. Breathing a sigh of relief, John smiled at Sherlock.

        “Believe me now, John?”

“You almost gave me an aneurysm you git.”

        “I love you, John.”

“I love you, Sherlock.”

     Sherlock smiled and took the ring back from John, as he did the same. Still smiling, John leaned across the table and kissed Sherlock as they slid the rings onto each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it made ya smile :)
> 
> **I take prompts! Send me one!**
> 
> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


End file.
